L'Amour au delà de la mort
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Drago a été condamné à mort et Hermione se recueille sur son corps. Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. Song-fic.
1. One Shot

**L'Amour au-delà de la mort**

* * *

**RATING : Avis aux âmes sensibles, le suicide n'est PAS une solution ;)**

**Adaptation de la « Mort de Juliette » tirée de la comédie musicale « Roméo et Juliette » de Gérard Presgurvic, chantée par Cécilia Cara dans le rôle de Juliette.**

* * *

_Pourquoi rester à vieillir dans ce monde où tu n'es plus ?_

Hermione était tombée à genoux devant la dépouille de son bien-aimé. Même dans la mort, il conservait ce masque d'arrogance qu'elle détestait et admirait en même temps.

Ils avaient osé… Elle avait tant espéré qu'Harry puisse intervenir. Mais non, rien n'y avait fait.

_Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir quand celui qu'on aime pour vous se tue ?_

Il était mort pour la protéger, pour qu'elle vive… Ils auraient été à Azkaban tous les deux s'il n'avait pris à sa charge le meurtre qu'Hermione avait commis, involontairement, durant la Bataille Finale.

Stupide… C'était vraiment stupide de sa part… Elle aurait pu avoir une réduction de peine, mais il s'était montré intransigeant.

Déjà qu'elle s'en voulait pour la mort de Lavande Brown… Elle l'avait confondue avec Bellatrix et son jet de lumière rouge l'avait frappée en plein dos, la faisant basculer par-dessus le rempart. Lorsque les combattants avaient regardé d'où elle était tombée, ils n'avaient vu qu'elle et Lui.

A présent, elle avait tué deux personnes, indirectement : Lavande et Lui.

_Ne cherchez pas à nous comprendre_

Harry et Ron, seuls, connaissaient la vérité. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas dénoncé, ni comprise à son grand désespoir.

Ron était persuadé qu'elle avait agi par vengeance envers son ancienne petite-amie, ce qui était faux bien sûr, et cela avait avorté leur relation.

Mais Lui, avait été le seul à la soutenir.

_Ne cherchez plus rien de nous_

Petit à petit, ils étaient sortis ensemble, ce qu'on voyait d'un mauvais œil. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle consolait un assassin. Mais ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Envers et contre tout.

Puis, la condamnation était tombée. Il devait mourir. Mourir alors qu'il avait montré du courage en la protégeant. Mourir alors qu'il aimait.

_Brûler d'amour vous laisse en cendres_

Elle l'aimait en retour. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était déjà morte, en même temps que lui ; son amour la rongeait de l'intérieur. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, sa vue se brouilla.

_Mais restez cachés au froid chez vous_

Une vague de haine envers les juges la submergea. Ils n'avaient jamais connu l'amour, elle l'avait lu dans leurs yeux, jamais connu l'ivresse de la passion. Et ils désapprouvaient leur relation du fond de leur cœur aigri de célibataire, comme scandalisés par le lien qui les attachait, mais aussi jaloux.

Elle se rappela d'une chanson qu'elle avait entendue lors de l'une de leurs vadrouilles chez les Moldus ; eux au moins ne les regardaient pas de travers. Ils avaient tout de suite apprécié les paroles, aussi cria-t-elle avec force, dans la pièce vide :

**"L'amour n'est pas un crime**

**C'est vous les infirmes**

**De nous croire des victimes"**

_Moi je meurs d'amour_

Les larmes ne coulaient plus, sa douleur allait bien au-delà. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce poids, seule, rejetée de tous et surtout, sans Lui.

_Moi je meurs d'amour_

Hermione saisit la main froide de son Amour. C'était décidé, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Une douleur sourde paralysait l'ensemble de son corps, tel un venin sournois.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi il l'avait exposée en lui obtenant le droit de Lui rendre une dernière visite.

Il lui avait offert la mort qu'elle désirait.

_Drago, Drago_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant, celui pour qui elle avait connu le vrai bonheur, celui de l'Amour avec un grand A. Et pour cela, elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

_La vie sans toi n'est qu'un mot_

C'était dans ses bras qu'elle avait compris la pleine signification du verbe « Vivre » : il était indissociable de « Aimer ». Et cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'apprendre dans un de ses livres qu'elle chérissait.

Mais comme elle ne pouvait plus aimer, à quoi servirait-il encore de vivre ?

_Drago, je t'aime trop_

Non, elle ne pourrait plus aimer, qu'importe ce que les autres puissent en penser ! Une seconde vague de rage l'envahit soudain. Elle avait toujours été calme, studieuse, et si elle enfreignait les règles, c'était pour le Bien ! De même, c'est aussi un peu grâce à elle que Voldemort n'était plus qu'un souvenir : Harry serait mort dés la première année ou alors le mage noir aurait retrouvé sa pleine puissance. Sans elle, il n'y serait jamais arrivé !

Elle avait eu sa récompense, cet amour qui allait au-delà des limites de l'Amour même, et on venait de le lui retirer ! Pourquoi ?

_Pour que ce soir le jour se couche, sans le goût de toi sur ma bouche_

Elle se releva et pour la première fois, elle laissa libre court à sa rage. On lui avait pris sa baguette, pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de se défouler… Elle saisit un des vases qui décoraient la pièce et le projeta contre le mur.

Cela ne lui suffisait pas, cela ne lui rendrait pas Drago, cela ne lui rendrait pas sa tendresse, cela ne lui rendrait pas ses baisers…

_Drago, Drago_

Hermione avait vécu six ans sous le même toit que lui, dans la même école, et ils n'avaient fait que de se haïr, victimes des préjugés. Qui aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui, ils s'aimeraient ? C'était pourtant le cas.

Elle passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux dorés, le même geste qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Il lui avait alors demandé de vivre pour lui, car il savait combien la jeune Gryffondor aimait la Vie. Lui préférait mourir plutôt que d'aller à Azkaban, il attendait la Mort depuis qu'elle avait fauché sa mère. Mais il avait tenu bon, il avait vécu pour elle. Jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui…

_J'arrive, attends-moi là-haut_

A présent, elle mourrait pour lui.

Sa décision était prise.

Elle sortit de sa cape une fiole de poison qu'elle s'était procurée la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Il avait été facile de prétexter vouloir monter une minute dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Là, un simple sortilège d'Attraction avait fait l'affaire, comme pour les livres sur les Horcruxes.

Elle observa longuement la potion bleue ciel, puis la posa sur la table où était étendu Drago, à côté de lui.

_Drago, je t'aime trop_

Elle le regarda pendant une bonne minute. Au moins, l'Avada Kedavra qu'on lui avait lançé n'avait en rien altéré sa beauté. Ses traits fins et réguliers semblaient comme apaisés, dans un air de suffisance insolente, et ses yeux gris acier étaient clos. C'était elle qui les avait fermés en entrant dans la salle. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de peur, mais au contraire, de défi.

Harry et Ron l'avaient ceinturée quand elle avait voulu se jeter au devant de l'injuste châtiment. Le dernier mot de Drago avait été pour elle, avant qu'il ne s'effondre : « Je t'aime ».

_Pour que demain le jour se lève, sans le goût de toi sur mes lèvres_

C'était fini. Hermione était désormais une coquille vide d'âme, celle-ci s'étant envolée en même temps que celle de Drago. Elle l'aimait plus que sa vie, c'était indéniable.

Elle caressa ses lèvres autrefois rosées, maintenant d'une pâleur mortelle.

_Peut-être aurez-vous de la peine_

Harry et Ron… Le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard n'était plus. Ils disaient qu'ils les avaient trahis au début de son histoire avec le jeune homme blond. Mais leur amitié était si forte, si ancienne, qu'un mois plus tard, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte réconciliés. Pourtant, même si Voldemort était tombé, il y a un an de cela, ils en avaient gardé des séquelles. Il y avait eu trop de pertes, beaucoup trop… La justice d'après-guerre en avait rajouté à son compte, en la tuant en condamnant Drago.

_Moi j'en ai eu tellement pour vous_

Toutes ces familles déchirées. Toutes ces victimes insensées. L'œuvre d'un fou ivre de pouvoir. Les Gryffondors avaient désormais en horreur les Serpentards, plus qu'avant si c'était possible. Poudlard était devenu un éternel champ de bataille.

Cette haine s'était intensifiée lorsqu'Harry et Ginny avaient rompu ; celle-ci était maintenant mariée à Blaise Zabini. Harry n'avait jamais compris.

Mais c'était la faute de Voldemort, il avait laissé des blessures que rien ne pourrait effacer, pas même le temps, ni la mort.

_Je vous laisse avec votre haine_

Même après la victoire du Bien contre le Mal, de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres, de l'Amour contre la Haine, la machine à tuer ne s'était pas arrêtée, loin de là. Des centaines de Mangemorts et de Collaborateurs avaient été condamnés à mort, même sans preuve tangible.

Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis cela, chacun avait droit à une seconde chance.

Elle avait beau détester ceux qui avaient servi le mage noir, mais la mort était un châtiment bien trop lourd, qui ne faisait qu'attiser la haine. Ils avaient tué, certes, mais la société s'abaissait à présent à leur niveau.

_Mais laissez-moi partir loin de vous_

Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter cela. On lui avait proposé un poste au Département de la Justice Magique, mais écoeurée par toutes ces atrocités dignes de Voldemort, elle avait refusé.

Lourde erreur. Elle aurait peut-être pu sauver Drago. Non. On n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle préside le procès, étant proche de l'accusé.

Harry… Ron… Ils n'allaient pas comprendre. Comme toujours. Mais elle ne leur laisserait pas l'occasion de la retenir.

_Moi je meurs d'amour_

Elle poussa légèrement le corps de Drago pour se faire une place. Puis, elle s'assit sur la table funeste et saisit le poison de la délivrance.

_Moi je meurs d'amour_

Hermione déboucha la fiole et observa les volutes de fumée qui en sortirent, dessinant une tête de mort dans les airs. Parfait. C'était à base de ciguë, ce serait rapide. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une plus grande souffrance que ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste, mais satisfait et une lueur de folie brilla dans ses yeux.

_Drago, Drago_

Elle reporta son attention sur le défunt, s'approcha de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, comme quand ils étaient tous les deux, dans leur chambre. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et fit le vide dans son cerveau. On les retrouverait enlacés et elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'on les enterrerait ensemble.

_La vie sans toi n'est qu'un mot_

Ils avaient des projets d'avenir. Ils comptaient partir en France, loin de la haine et de la terreur, comme Blaise et Ginny. Ceux-ci leur avaient déjà procuré des passeports, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Foutue fatalité…

Elle aurait voulu deux enfants, il souhaitait au moins une fille, qu'ils auraient appelé Louana, en l'honneur de Luna Lovegood qui avait été la première à accepter leur relation avec sa sincérité désarmante.

« Si Hermione t'aime, je ne vois pas comment je te détesterais. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, gare à moi. »

Ils avaient éclaté de rire et Drago l'avait tout de suite rassurée.

_Drago, je t'aime trop_

Ces rêves, ces projets s'étaient effondrés depuis qu'on l'avait condamné. Ils auraient pu s'enfuir, mais ils étaient sous la surveillance du Ministère… D'ailleurs, leur slogan était devenu « Plus jamais ça ». Quelle ironie… Dire qu'ils continuaient, à leur manière… Couvrir des crimes au nom de la Justice. Ils avaient fauché son Drago, sa raison de vivre…

_Pour que ce soir le jour se couche, sans le goût de toi sur ma bouche_

Ses larmes coulèrent dans le cou de Drago, qui ne réagit pas. En temps normal, de son vivant, il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras, murmuré des mots doux au creux de son oreille et essuyé ses larmes. Mais il ne la consolerait plus, elle était toute seule, perdue…

_Drago, Drago_

Le moment était venu. Celui de tout quitter, par amour. Aucun regret. Elle posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de son amant et saisit le poison qui l'attendait.

_J'arrive, attends-moi là-haut_

Sans hésitation, dans sa folle détresse, elle but tout le contenu du mortel flacon. La tête se mit à lui tourner, et elle s'agrippa encore plus fort à Drago, prête à le rejoindre. Elle sentait une douleur perçante dans son ventre et commença à avoir des sueurs froides le long de son dos.

_Drago, je t'aime trop_

Dans un dernier effort, elle mêla ses jambes à celles de Drago, ses bras autour de son cou. La fièvre la prenait, elle frissonnait. La dernière image d'Hermione fut celle de Harry et de Ron qui se penchaient sur elle. Ne voulant pas qu'ils la séparent de Drago, elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, si c'était possible, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience de la mort.

_Pour que demain le jour se lève, sans le goût de toi sur mes lèvres_

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je voulais espacer un peu plus les paroles du texte, mais ne prends pas... :s

Sinon, j'ai aussi fait un montage pour illustrer ce OS, d'après une citation de W. Shakespeare, vous pouvez la voir ici (à copier-coller sur votre barre de liens ;) ):

img107.imageshack.us/img107/5256/mortviedragohermioneht2.jpg


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolée ^^

Je voulais remercier ceux qui avaient laissé une review :

**Mina 008 : **Merci ! J'adore cette chanson aussi, c'est pour cela que je l'ai adaptée :p ! Heureuse que ça te plaise, ainsi que le montage ! ;)

**KittySee :** Désolée de t'avoir ainsi déprimée :O Mais… c'était un peu le but ! ^^° Vilaine auteur XD !! Merci ^^

**Ninia Black : **Comme je le disais au dessus, je suis très vilaine je sais XD ! Encore une que j'ai fait pleurer :p Je sais, la prochaine fois, je mettrai un bon pour Kleenex ! Merci ^^

**Léa :** Encore une !!! Oulala, je vais passer un contrat avec Kleenex lol Merci à toi aussi Léa, et souviens-toi : la vie est injuste, mais ça n'empêche pas que l'on vive =)

**Milamalefoydu07 :** Si tu as aimé, tant mieux, je t'en remercie ^^ : Merci !

Bon apparemment je ne l'ai pas raté cet OS ! Que diriez-vous que je fasse un autre OS songfic ? Peut-être pas aussi triste ;) ! Je pensais à Un Jour de Roméo et Juliette. Ca vous intéresse ?


End file.
